Small animals, such as hamsters, mice, rats of various genus, ferrets, and other small animals, in nature are naturally curious and active. These desires do not diminish when small animals are domestic pets. Owners of such pets seek to provide appropriate stimulation so that animal is able to entertain itself, has exercise, and has an opportunity to interact with the owner.
Thus, what is needed is a small animal structure for entertainment, exercise and interaction. Preferably, such a structure provides entertainment to the owner.